A Day in the Life of the Legendary Pokemon- Bios
by RayMaster2
Summary: Bios on all the Legendaries. These are the ones that I'll mainly use, but if I use any more I'll add them here


**Name:** Arceus

 **Category:** The Alpha Pokémon

Arceus here. I shaped the Pokémon universe, and everything in it. I am the reason you are alive! I keep everyone in line on the Island of Legend. I also have 1000 arms but I only use four.

 **Name:** Dialga

 **Category:** The Temporal Pokémon

 **HELLO! I AM DIALGA! I HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL TIME IN THE POKÉMON WORLD! EVERYONE SAYS THAT I AM REALLY LOUD, BUT THEY HAVE IT BACKWARDS! I AM SPEAKING NORMAL AND THEY ARE JUST WHISPERING!**

 **Name:** Palkia

 **Category** : The Spatial Pokémon

Hello. I am palkia. I control space in the pokemon world. I do not like to speak loud, I don't feel it is necessary. Some people say that I am too much of an introvert. It is not my fault. I just need my space.

 **Name:** Giratina

 **Category:** The Renegade Pokémon

Hi there. I'm Giratina. I represent antimatter in the Pokémon world. (Yeah, I don't know what that's supposed to mean either.) I often clash heads with Arceus and cause a lot of trouble. I don't hate him, but I mean if _I_ had 1000 arms, I'd actually use them.

 **Name:** Tapu Koko

 **Category:** The Land Spirit Pokémon

What's up, everybody! I'm Tapu Koko, and I watch over the inhabitants of Melemele Island in Alola. I always love a good battle, especially if it's a tough opponent. Latios thinks I have a few screws loose, but I don't get it. I don't even _have_ any screws! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Name:** Darkrai

 **Category:** The Pitch-Black Pokémon

Hey there! I'm Darkrai, and I am basically the god of bad dreams (yeah, there's a god for that). I often have fights with my sister Cresselia, who's the god of good dreams. She says I'm a bully, but it's not like that at all! She must be dreaming.

 **Name:** Cresselia

 **Category:** The Lunar Pokémon

Hi! My name's Cresselia. Like my brother said, I'm essentially the god of good dreams. Everyone loves to underestimate me because of that, but I can pack a serious punch! I mean, it's not like I have a type disadvantage against my own brother or anything.

 **Name:** Latios

 **Category:** The Eon Pokémon

What's up, dudes! I'm Latios, and my sister and I are, like, guardians of the Soul Dew. I, like, love to just chill out and take it easy. Nothing's more relaxing than soaring through the Pokémon world, which is why I _cannot stand_ Tapu Koko.

 **Name:** Latias

 **Category:** Also the Eon Pokémon

Hey, everyone! I'm Latias, and I guard the Soul Dew with my brother. Latios is all about chilling out, but sometimes, he can get a little boring. I like to live life a little looser than my brother, and if it's not Arceus or the other Tapu, I'm usually the one breaking up his fights with Koko.

 **Name:** Groudon

 **Category:** The Continent Pokémon

Hey! My name is Groudon, and I'm the Pokémon of the land. I have the power to increase the size of continents and create new ones. As you can imagine, this doesn't go over well with Kyogre, so we're always fighting. What a loser. People say I'm a bully with Darkrai, but we're just being tough. If you can't take the Heat Wave, then you might as well be a Bug type. Or a Steel type. Or both. (Sorry, Genesect… not really!)

 **Name:** Kyogre

 **Category:** The… Sea Basin Pokémon.

Hello! I am Kyogre. I am the Pokémon of the sea. I have the power to increase the water level, putting me at odds with Groudon, _who is a bigger jerk than Shaymin from the 11_ _th_ _movie!_ Where was I? Oh, yeah. I prefer to make peace, like Cresselia.

 **Name:** Rayquaza

 **Category:** The Sky High Pokémon

Hey there! I'm Rayquaza, the Pokémon of the sky. Because my power exceeds both of them, I am able to break the battles between Groudon and Kyogre, and with my Mega Evolution, I can beat both of them at once! I'm the jokester of the group. I crack jokes wherever I can, whenever I can, although not everyone finds them funny. Whatever. Some Pokémon have no sense of humor.


End file.
